Talk:Mutant History
The Sliding Time Scale I don't believe the date for M-Day is correct. It says November 2nd, 2005- but I believe it's wrong, at least now. According to Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 #1 (which takes place April 2014), Peter Parker has been Spider-Man for 13 years which means he got bitten by the spider at age 15 and is 28. So if you take that comic into account, everything shifts and dates for events change. Here's a link to a timeline someone made of the Earth-616 timeline to help support my claims: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1_Hbp8Th2TVXurKDMCcxR-ZYpn-7GBQlQ71cqDdUA4Dk/edit?pli=1 Flux 345 (talk) 14:11, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :First of all, sign your messages. :November 2 is supported by comics. :Concerning the year, it is explained in the preface, and I do not intend to move the date every year or every four years to fit with the sliding timescale. If I could remove all comics publication dates for in-comics date and timelapse statements, I would. :Furthermore, the principle of the sliding timescale is tricky: Yes, Peter Parker is Spider-Man for only 13 years, but we know he is since 1963. We have to compromise. :What can be done here is completing the Glossary:Sliding Timescale page. I started to list some stuff. :Undoniel (talk) 07:01, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for not signing- just fixed that. Yes, November 2nd is supported by the comics but dates can change. I never expected anyone really to change the timeline- it's a lot of work. In the case with Peter Parker being Spider-Man, if he started being a hero in 1963- 13 years later would be 1976 which doesn't make sense. Flux 345 (talk) 14:11, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :Yep, but as far as I know, this is the date. Well, I ultimatelly found back another ref I was looking for a time: Generation M #1 (can't believed I didn't found it before, I was sure to have checked it): M-Day on thuesday morning, 11,15 (in New York). 2005 can't fit, but in fact, nothing can fit in this situation 2004 may fit (there is a thuesday 2nd of november then). I removed 2005 cause there is nothing in Eath-1218 to support 2004, but 2005 can't fit. :Concerning the hour, it can fit if the Children of the Vault's ship was faaaaar away from Peru, like closer of Polinesia :And yep: it doesn't make sense, that's the problem of the sliding timescale. That's why the only way to proceed is to mention the sliding timescale. Undoniel (talk) 16:54, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Here a problem of sliding timescale I can't solve: . In the 17 june entry, Steve Rogers states "15 years" for increase of mutant problems and mutant birth. Here, both "15" and 60 (usually 1 for 4 years) seems odd to me... Undoniel (talk) 01:08, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Trails to follow * Selene's descendants ? * The Akkaba descendants between Starsmore and Chamber, and between Frederick+Ms. Ferguson and Blink * Pre-X-Men mutants stories Undoniel (talk) 00:18, June 26, 2015 (UTC) X-Men Grand Design I Think http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/X-Men:_Grand_Design_Vol_1 is a great opportunity to revise all this section, as it is per se the official history of mutants in the Marvel Universe. Although it just covers the first X-Men comics by now, I think I read it will cover all events till now in next issues (to be released at the end of this year) Xelloss.nakama (talk) 20:39, June 7, 2018 (UTC) :Yep, I intended to do it but forgot about it (+IIRC, it changed a lot of stuff and I wasn't sure it was set in Earth-616. Undoniel (talk) 23:14, June 7, 2018 (UTC)